


Valentine's Day Confessions

by makinishikin0 (stylinsonduo)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Confession, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonduo/pseuds/makinishikin0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi confesses to Eli on Valentine's Day in their first year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!! i wrote this in like 15 minutes so please don't say anything mean. i just wanted to post some valentine's nozoeli for some reason. i hope you enjoy!

Nozomi took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She needed to get herself under control. Everything was going to be fine, even if Ayase-san rejected her. She needed the blonde to know her true feelings. 

She opened her eyes, determination flooding her system. With firm, confident steps she walked over to where Ayase-san was quietly eating her lunch alone. 

“A-Ayase-san, please accept my gift!” Nozomi held out the small heart-shaped box of chocolates in trembling hands. She felt herself bow, her hair falling over her shoulders and covering her blush. She stayed bowed until finally the box was accepted. Nozomi sighed in relief and stood up straight again. “I- I really like you, Ayase-san. I understand if you don’t return my feelings but I wanted to tell you.” Nozomi could tell that Ayase-san didn’t return her feelings by the way she looked everywhere but Nozomi and how she uncomfortably held the chocolates. “Thank you for accepting my gift,” Nozomi said softly before turning away to leave. Although she had expected that response it still hurt.

“Tojo-san, wait!” Nozomi stopped and turned around slowly, hoping that Ayase-san wouldn’t be too upset. She watched as Ayase-san jogged up to her and waited patiently for her to say what she needed to say. “I… like you too?” It came out as a question but Nozomi felt herself break into a huge smile regardless. Ayase-san frowned and shook her head. “I mean, I like you too Tojo-san. And you don’t have to call me Ayase-san, just Eli is fine.” She smiled at Nozomi. 

“E-Eli, I’m so happy! Thank you!” Nozomi exclaimed before enveloping Eli in a hug. She noticed how it took Eli a minute to relax into her arms, but she relaxed and even returned the hug. Nozomi could tell this was the start of a wonderful relationship. 

\-- Three Years Later --

“Oh Ayase-san,” Nozomi called into the student council room, drawing out the a in san. Eli looked up from her desk, a confused frown on her face. 

“Ayase-san? You haven’t called me that since first year. Are you alright Nozomi?” Eli stood up and met Nozomi in the doorway. She raised her hand to feel her forehead, concerned for her girlfriend’s wellbeing. 

“Please, Ayase-san, accept my gift!” Nozomi yelled before dropping into a dramatic bow while holding out chocolates. Eli rolled her eyes. 

“But of course, Tojo-san. Don’t you know I’ve been quietly admiring you all this time?” Eli played along, giving in to Nozomi’s infectious good mood. She took the gift and held it close to her chest. 

“Ayase-san, I love you!” Nozomi said with a giggle before pulling Eli close to give her a kiss. Their lips met and Nozomi cupped Eli’s cheek carefully with one hand while pulling her closer without the other. 

When they broke apart both girls were nothing but flushed cheeks and smiles. 

“I love you too, Tojo-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> the time skip is supposed to be to valentine's day in their third year idk if it lines up perfectly lol rip


End file.
